Lily Evans, más alla de la prefecta :
by exther
Summary: Lillian Evans era la prefecta perfecta, la predecesora de Hermione Granger, la que nunca salía y siempre estudiaba. ¿Y si cambiara? Eso es lo que hace en su último año, y Hogwarts, deja de ser Hogwarts.Nunca el colegio fue menos colegio. Risas 100% :D
1. Lily Evans mira más allá de los libros

**Buenaas :)**

**Este es un fic sobre Lily Evans, y ocurre cuando ella está en Hogwarts, en su último año. Hay muchísimos fics como este, y cuando los leí hace varios años, se me ocurrió probar :D**

**Y la verdad esque le he cogido cariño a Lily :D**

**Se que hay muchas paranoias, y que probablemente me encierren en el psquiatra cuanda alguien lea estoo xD, pero espero que os riaais! La mejor parte viene despues, el princpio es un poco aburrido :O**

**Tomataaazos, postales, comentarios y amenazas (de muerte no, por favor, aun soy joven ^.^), darle al review, ya sabeeis!**

**Y ahora, os dejo con Lilliaan!**

* * *

Biblioteca. Viernes por la tarde.

Suspiro y recuerdo la voz de Alice ¿Qué haces el viernes por la tarde estudiando, Lily? Ba, te convertirás en una rarita. Deberías descansar y salir a dar una vuelta

Alice, tengo que terminar el trabajo de Runas, y luego pasar a limpio la redacción de Slughorn…y estudiar para Transformaciones…

- …Venga Lily, eres la primera de la clase, y tienes todo el fin de semana…Bueno, como quieras, yo estaré por ahí

Siempre había sido así. Mi plan de fin de semana era estudiar como una loca, y después…volver a estudiar.

Me imaginé mi vida de otra manera. ¿Y si fuera como Alice o las otras chicas? Realmente me estaba convirtiendo en una marginada, siempre encerrada entre libros. Hasta Potter, que me pedía salir unas 1450 veces al mes (tirando por lo bajo), había dejado de hacerlo, murmurando no se qué de "aburrida empollona". Y mejor, no aguantaba a ese chico, pero…un poco de diversión no hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa extraña, recogí todo y me fui a cambiar de ropa. Que ya era fin de semana, por una vez podía ir vestida como dios manda.

Vale Lily, ¿A dónde vamos? Jardines. Hace sol y todos estarán allí…

Y allá me dirijo yo. Realmente estoy hoy muy extraña. Para empezar, ¿desde cuando me pongo yo mi falda mini (sin estrenar por cierto) y mi blusa blanca favorita, la que nunca uso para y guardo para las ocasiones especiales? …Y los trabajos, los exámenes, la redacción…mierda Lily, ahora no te eches atrás…Venga, pasitos firmes y ya estamos en los jardines…

- ¡Lily!

Esa es Alice. Reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

- ¿Qué tal, chica? Me hiciste caso… ¡vaya! si hasta te has arreglado…

Me examina cuidadosamente, me pone una mano en la frente…

- Alice, no estoy enferma, solo me apetecía dar una vuelta.

Ojos como platos…

- Vaya, si que estás enferma…Bueno, pues mejor. –y se quedó tan feliz mirándome un rato, sin creerse todavía que estuviera allí.

- ¡Lily!

Mierda. Esa voz también la reconocería en cualquier lugar, por desgracia.

- ¿Cuántas veces van este mes que te pide salir? –cuchichea Alice.

Sólo cuatro –susurro.

- Vaya (¿por qué Alice repite tanto esa frase?) Antes eran muchísimas más…pero bueno, prepárate para una quinta.

Me di la vuelta componiendo la mejor sonrisa que pude. Potter se quedó allí clavado, como lerdo.

Lily, ¿desde cuándo sonríes a Potter?

- Hola James, ¿qué tal?

Lily, ¿desde cuándo llamas a Potter por su nombre?

- Bi bien, ¿y tu?

Ahora si que parece lerdo, tartamudeando como bobo…

- Bien, gracias.

Me doy la vuelta, no vaya a ser que tanta amabilidad le de a James esperanzas falsas, y hablo con Alice.

- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara?

- Pues… (sonrojo) yo estaba… (sonrisita tonta)…con… (vale, no hace falta que diga el nombre)…Frank.

- Oh, genial Alice. Pues…me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, luego nos vemos.

¿Desde cuándo Alice estaba saliendo con Frank? Ba, ella se pasaba las horas hablando de él, pero que yo supiera sus avances se habían limitado a un tímido hola cada vez que se veían.

- Lily, llevo saliendo con Frank dos meses. Te lo dije, pero creo que mientras tú estabas…estudiando…(refunfuño por lo bajo que sonaba algo así "como no").

- Claro que lo sabía, Alice (¿esta chica tiene Legemerancia o algo?) ¿Cómo puedes pensar que algo así se me pasaría? ¿Tan mala amiga me consideras?

Levanta una ceja y me mira con cara de puntos suspensivos…

Vale, sí es verdad, Lillian Evans. _¿Por qué me da por tener conversaciones conmigo misma? Será la falta de conversación con los demás…Si es que no, Lily, tienes que salir más por ahí._ Genial, y ahora, ¿qué hago, otro yo? _Para empezar desempánate, que Alice te está mirando como si tuvieras un bicho estos de Hagrid en el pelo._

- ¿Lily, estás bien? De verdad que hoy estás muy rarita.

- (Sonrisa de boba) Claro, mejor que nunca. Me voy a divertir un rato.

Ahora la sonrisa de boba la tiene ella…así que la dejo ahí, para que se vaya con su querido Frank un ratito, y yo a dar una vuelta.

- Lily, ven con nosotros si quieres…

- Potter, he dicho que quiero **divertirme** -recalco la palabra –Luego nos vemos.

Y le quedó ahí plantado a él también. Ja.

Manos a la obra Lily. Empecemos.

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos, prefecta..._

...Perfecta. Prefecta perfecta. Pues sí, querida. Aquí tú eres la iluminada, empieza antes de que hagamos el ridículo.

Veamoos…¿a quién conoces de por aquí? Allá está esa de Raven…¿cómo se llamaba? Da igual, ve a saludarla. Y por allí están dos chicos Huppies con los que hablamos un par de veces…

Suspiro. Estoy plantada en mitad de los jardines sin conocer a nadie, y encima he dejado pasmados a Alice y Potter, las dos únicas personas con las que podría estar.

¡Severus! Ajá, a por él voy. Fíjate, si hasta él ha salido a dar una vuelta…Pero que aburrida que has sido estos años Lily.

- Hola Sev, ¿qué tal? –tiro de él y le coloco junto a mí, separándole de un Sly con el que hablaba.

Bien…-(memiraenplanporquémehassecuestradoyquehacestuenlosjardines).

- Ah, pues…que bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, que bien que estés bien…

Lily, que comienzas a divagar. Bien, me voy con Alice. Genial.

- Hasta la vista.

Pobre Sev, primero le secuestro, luego le suelto una chorrada increíble, y ahora, le dejó ahí tirado. Ba, se le pasará en seguida y luego se irá a jugar con sus brebajes a que es un brujo malo. El pobre ha salido rarito. Y luego me dicen a mí.

Vale, he localizado a Alice muy acarameladita con Frank. Está bien, solo me queda una opción.

- Evans, creí que habías ido a divertirte, ¿por qué me vienes a buscar ahora?

¿Qué le pasa? A ver, es Potter, se supone que está siempre amable conmigo (quizá demasiado). _Se hartó de ti, Lily, ahora pídele perdón y siéntate a su lado._

- No te vine a buscar a ti, Potter si no a…- observo a los chicos que se sientan con él. Remus es el único que conozco de las reuniones de prefectos, y el otro… ¿se llamaba Black, verdad? Sí, escuché hablar de él a unas chiquillas de primero sobre lo guapo que era (…) –Vine a buscar a Black –y le sonrío.

Ja ja, genial. Potter se queda con cara de flipadillo, y Black se levanta, aún sonriendo. (Vaya, pues si que es guapito este muchacho…)

_Lily, te desconcentras._

- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Ay que has hecho, chica. Antes habrías inventado algo del tipo: esa escuchimizada de Raven, sí, esa, te está buscando. Y adiós muy buenas.

Pero no, se te tiene que ocurrir esto.

¿Qué tal? –me dice con su encantadora sonrisa cuando comenzamos a andar.

- Bien, ¿y tu?

Lily…

- ¿Esto lo haces por venganza a James o es que te gusto de verdad?

Le miro en plan de qué me hablas.

- Solo me apetecía dar una vuelta contigo, ¿no puedo?

Me mira como si estuviera loca. Bueno, esto es mejor que estar sentada con el marginado de mi amigo rarito. O sea, Severus Snape.

- Por supuesto, Lily.

Ahora recuerdo que no sé su nombre. Genial. ¿Si le preguntara su nombre quedaría un poco mal, verdad?

_...Lily!!!_

Vaale, olvidemos lo del nombre.

* * *

**Pronto colgaré otro, ya sabes, darle al review, por una causa solidariaa :D**


	2. Reenovarse el look, o morir :

**Buenaas :) Aquí dejo otro cachito. No me gusta mucho, pero es necesario para que continue la historia, o por lo menos así lo hice cuando lo escribí ^^ **

**Si os habeis dado cuenta, hay algunas frases en cursiva. Son las respuestas del "otro yo" de Lily, ya que tiene la costumbre de tener conversaciones con ella misma (quien no las ha tenido alguna vez :DD )**

**Pues esoo, que espero que os gustee! Y ya sabeeis, darle al review, por una causa solidariaa!**

* * *

Sala Común. Viernes por la noche.

Ha sido todo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_¿Y qué pensabas, que adolescentes de 16 y 17 años no harían vida social, como tú?_

Ba, cállate, idiota.

- Lily…

Mierda. James.

_¿Desde cuando lo llamas James?_

Desde que a mí me da la gana, así que chitón, que nos está llamando.

_¿Y desde cuándo acudes tú a sus llamadas? Esto de tomarte una tarde libre te está reblandeciendo las neuronas, eh?_

Chitón he dicho.

- Hola James.

Me mira raro. ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me mira como si Peeves me hubiera echado un bote de tinta encima?

- Hoy has salido fuera…

Muy observador, Potter, pero que muy observador.

- Supongo que ya te has hartado de mis…peticiones.

¿Peticiones? ¿Desde cuando llamaba él al "Lily, venga, sal conmigo" que decía un día sí otro también peticiones? Y lo más raro, había dicho que me estaba hartando. Vaya, va a ser que estaba madurando y todo el niño.

- Hombre, que me las repitas con tanta frecuencia no va a hacer que cambie de idea.

Asiente con la cabeza.

- Pues…podríamos ser amigos, ¿no?

¿Qué significa esto?

- Claro…amigos…-digo con cara de tonta.

Me doy la vuelta y me largo al cuarto, no vaya a traducir mi cara de tonta por una cara de tristeza, que este Potter es capaz…

Y allí está Alice esperándome. ¿Qué hace con un termómetro en la mano?

- Lily, querida, siéntate, voy a comprobar si tienes fiebre o yo me he vuelto loca.

¿Eing? En serio Lily, tomarte la tarde libre no te sienta bien.

- Venga Alice, no seas boba, que estoy bien. Seguí tu consejo, ¿no es eso bueno?

- Claro, pero nunca pensé que la "prefecta perfecta" –pone voz de cursi ¬¬ -fuera a tomarse una tarde libre…

- ¿Sabes? Me voy a tomar muchas tardes libres. Paso de ser una amargada.

Oh Oh. La cara de Alice pasando por muchos colores, la boca abierta.

Y de repente se abalanza sobre mí con el termómetro en la mano.

- En serio que estás enferma Lily, ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

La miro con cara de puntos suspensivos…

_Lily, esa cara no existe._

Pues claro que sí. Y chitón.

Vale, Alice se calma y se sienta en su cama, sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Y qué hacías TÚ con SIRIUS? ¿Estáis juntos o algo así? ¿Te gusta? ¿Él te quiere? ¿Qué opina James? ¿Y cómo ha empezado todo?

Vale, los habituales interrogatorios de Alice, que está con la boca abierta todavía. A todo esto, ¿quién es Sirius?

_Black, querida, el único chico con el que has estado aparte de…Severus_

Así que ese es su nombre.

- Que nombre más ridículo.

- ¿Eing? –ahora la que me mira con cara de puntos suspensivos es ella.

- A ver Alice, estábamos dando un paseo. Punto.

- ¿Os habéis besado?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

- Pues debes ser la única que no se ha liado con Sirius después de haber estado hablando con él más de un minuto. Sirius es así. Pero es un buen chico.

Me quedo pensativa.

- Esto…¿tu y él?

Balbucea, se pone roja…vale. Entendido. ¿Cuántas cosas no sé de mi amiga?

- Buenas noches Alice. Mañana me tendré que levantar muy temprano si quiero hacer todo lo que hoy no he hecho.

Oigo que murmura algo por lo bajo y me pongo el pijama.

- Buenas noches, Lily.

- ¡Buenos díaaaaaaas!

Mrfmgsdf…

_(Lily…despierta)_

Mfjsldkfj…

_Lily, despiertaaa venga!_

Vale, abro los ojos… ¿A quién se le ocurre levantarse tan temprano un sábado?

¿Quién iba a ser? Alice. Y Lauren, la otra compañera de habitación.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Oh Oh Oh de que mal humor se levanta nuestra prefecta. Y eso que ya son las doce.

Mierda. Me incorporo rápidamente.

- ¿¡¡¡LAS DOCEEE!!!?

Miro mi reloj. Las nueve y media. …Tramposas…

- Me voy a estudiar, chicas.

- ya echaba yo de menos esa frase en Lily –murmura Alice. Ja, cómo si no la oyera. – Lily, te prometo que mañana haremos todas las tareas. Ahora tenemos que hacer algo mucho más urgente. Así que arriba.

- ¿Más urgente? ¿Reunión de prefectos? ¿Han matado a Dumby?

Me miran suspirando.

N- o, Lily, algo muuucho más urgente. No puedes ir por el colegio con esas pintas, querida.

-No, no puedes ir así.

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis pintas?

- Vale que ayer te arreglaste, pero aparte, nunca lo haces. ¿Y el pelo? ¡Lily, arréglate el pelo, chica!

¿Qué le pasaba a mi pelo? A mí me encanta.

- Y tantos libros te están jorobando la espalda. Eso no es bueno, Lily.

- Vale ya chicas, si queríais destruir mi autoestima, lo habéis conseguido … … …

Lauren me mira sonriendo.

Oh Oh algo se traman. Y las ideas de estas dos me dan miedo.

- Lily, por favor, no opongas resistencia. Tú haznos caso, que somos las expertas.

Y después de eso, solo sentí que me hundía en el vacío.

Arf Arf.

¿No se supone que me había despertado ya? ¿Por qué volvía a estar dormida?

Arf Arf.

¿Dónde estoy? Espera, ¿este no es ese baño del último piso estropeado que las alumnas han improvisado como "centro de belleza"? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

Vale, esto me huele muy mal. Y no lo digo por el olor a quitaesmalte, colonia de coco y champú que flota en el aire.

Arf Arf.

- ¡¡ALICE Y LAUREN!!

Aparecen las dos sonriendo. Y yo mientras pongo mi mirada de mala malísima. Que tampoco es que funcione mucho. Tsk, eso es lo único que envidio a Bellatriz

¿Ya te despertaste Lillian?

¡Déjate de bromitas, Alice! ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí?

Echa una ojeada a su alrededor.

¿No parece obvio? –sonríe. Que sonrisa más estúpida tiene Alice, ahora que me doy cuenta.

Vale, ahora, como buenas chicas, me desatáis de esta sillita y me dejáis ir…

Mejor, tú, como buena niña, no armas escándalo y te quedas quietecita.

Genial. Mis mejores amigas me han secuestrado.

¿Todo esto es necesario?

Querida Lily, si quieres divertirte en tu último año, no puedes ir así por la vida. Mira, te desataré si te portas bien.

Vale, comprendido. No tengo escapatoria.

Lauren, ¿por donde empezamos? ¿Manicura quizás? ¿O vamos con el pelo directamente?

Aquello iba a ser muy duro. Muy duro.

- Lillian Evans. Hemos terminado.

¿Terminado? Vaya, genial. Ya era hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada? ¿Dos horas?

- Ahora solo nos queda ir a comprar ropa, pero te puedes ir apañando con algo que te preste yo.

- Alice, tengo ropa, ¿sabes?

- Claro, claro. –responde, haciendo un ademán de deje con la mano.

Bueno, vamos al espejo. Espero que la tortura de Alice y Lauren haya merecido la pena. Hum…uñas perfectas, eso sí, al menos. Vaya, mi pelo está mejor que nunca…y…jo, me han dejado genial, la verdad. Maquillaje incluido.

- Muchas gracias, chicas. Estoy perfecta.

Lauren sonríe de oreja a oreja y Alice me espachurra.

- Menos mal, ya pensaba que dirías algo del tipo "esto no es adecuado para un colegio" o "sinceramente estaba mejor con mi coleta enmarañada, mis uñas mordidas y mis puntos negros a la vista".

- ¡Alice, yo no tengo puntos negros!

- No, por supuesto que no…-dice, sin dejar de sonreir como boba, y después añade por lo bajo a Lauren - Aquello eran agujeros negros, no puntos.

Estúpida Alice.

Bueenooo…¿qué os parece si me voy un ratito a la biblioteca? Luego nos vemos.

_Lily, igual de sosa que siempre…_

Oye bonita, que una no cambia en un día, y yo tengo mis constumbritas….

- Querida amiga Lily, ¿no querrás que te secuestremos otra vez, no? Así que andando ligerita que esta tarde hay maarchi :D

Vale, para mí las palabras "marcha" y "colegio" no existen juntas. ¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer?

- Aún no conoces lo que somos capaces de hacer nosotras, Lily. Olvida los estudios y diviértete.

- Ya…

_Lily hija, anímate un poco_

- Ok, iré.

Alice sonrió y casi al instante me arrepentí de mi respuesta.

* * *

**Jou Jou Jou. Espero que os haya gustado :D **

**yyyy...apadrina un review, por una causa solidaria, asi que pinchad! :D**


	3. Una fiesta y un Black

**Traigo cachitoooo :)**

**Ñah, es poca cosita, espero que os guste. **

**Ya sabeeis, reviews, por una causa solidariaa..Pinchaa! :D**

**Y ahora os dejoo con nuestra querida Loki Lily Evans :D **

* * *

Sabado por la noche. Sala Común

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh.

¿Por qué había tanto barullo en la Sala Común? Ay…

Retrocedí rápidamente a la habitación antes de que Lauren me pudiera atrapar.

Ains que duro era esta vida.

Me miré al espejo que Alice había colgado en mitad de la pared cuando pasamos a 3º. Falda mini de Lauren (había protestado al ponérmela hasta que Alice me amenazó de romperme las redacciones que tenía hechas en sucio), camisetita roja de Alice ajustada…bueno, en realidad no estaba tan mal. No era mi estilo, sin duda… (_Cariño, ¿es que tu tienes estilo_) Pero no estaba mal del todo. Al menos para una ¿fiesta? ¿Qué era aquello exactamente?

- No te vas a escabullir y lo sabes. Así que venga, que te estamos esperando.

¿Por qué Alice me tenía que seguir?

- ¿Y qué se celebra, si puede saberse?

Ella parece dudarlo, y me mira en plan: ¿tiene que haber algún motivo?

- Pues…en realidad el año pasado no celebramos que ganamos la copa, la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Sirius y a los chicos le va bien en Quiditch.

Vamos, que la peña se aburría, y alaa.

_Pues allá vamos, Lily. Que no se diga._

Bajo con Alice las escaleras. Nos están mirando…ay que me subo otra vez. (_Venga leona, que no se diga, a divertirse!!)_

- ¡Silencio! –empieza a gritar Lauren subida a una mesa (eing?) – A ver, ¿hechizos silenciadores a la puerta?

-¡Si!

-¿Música?

-Ajá.

-¿Comida y bebida?

Si.

- Genial, todo listo. ¡Vamos allá!

Ay ay ay.

Y doble ay otra vez.

Es todo patético, en serio. ¡Venga ya! ¿Y esto es marcha?

- Alice, la próxima fiesta la organizo yo.

Me mira con ojos como platos.

- Mientras no incluya libros, estudio, y cosas de esas, ok.

Que poca fe tiene en mí esta muchacha (_Normal…)._ Pues voy a hacer la mejor fiesta de Hogwarts. Ja.

Venga, esto no está bien. La gente ha empezado a bailar como puede, otros están rempanchigados en las mesas bebiendo…espero que cerveza de mantequilla (_que ingenua eres Lily)_…Y muchas parejas que al cabo de un rato se escapan.

- ¿Qué tal, pelirroja? ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

Vale Lily, me está hablando… ¿Black? Quiero deciiir Sirius.

- Un poco aburrida… ¿tú qué tal?

Tirando.

Oh Oh, vale, se le ve triste. ¿No querrá que le consuele por no se qué?

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bla…Sirius?

Mira a una chica que está muy abrazadita a un chico. Vale, le han dado plantón. ¿Y qué se supone que le tengo que decir?

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

_(LILY!!)_

LILYY!!

Vale, por una vez mis dos yo están de acuerdo. ¿Pero por qué cuando no se qué decir siempre me sale esa frase? ¿Y por qué siempre con el mismo chico?

Ay ay ay.

- Oh, vale, gracias.

Sonrío a falta de decir algo que lo estropee más aún. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Alice con Frank, y Lauren un poco más allá besando a… ¿es James? ¡Qué hace James besando a Lauren! James me quiere a mí, o eso se supone. ¡Y con mi amiga! Vale, yo sabía que Lauren quería a James, desde 2º año. Pero James…

_(Se supone que a ti te daba igual James, le diste calabazas unas 6.000.000 de veces al año)_

Y claro que me da igual. Pero no es justo.

Agarro a Sirius de la mano y lo saco de allí. Veo que James me está mirando… ¡Ja! Y Sirius con cara de flipadillo…

- ¿Vamos a los jardines, cariño?

- Sirius, el cariño sobra, ¿vale?

Lily, contrólate, no le des una bofetada, tranquila…

Y James sigue abrazadito a Lauren. Aprieto más fuerte la mano de Sirius y lo saco de la Sala Común.

Buf, con el calor y el jaleo que hay dentro. Y aquí, nada. Los hechizos silenciadores funcionan bien.

- ¿Jardines?

Bien, al menos esta vez no ha dicho "cariño". Concéntrate, querida, que con tanta oscuridad capaz de pegarte un tropezón, y no queremos ni ver a Filch por ahí, ni que te vean a ti espachurrada en el suelo, más que nada por la falda mini de Lauren…

_(Te desconcentras, Lily…)_

Ya estamos…prueba a callarte, otro yo.

_(mfdjfsdf….)_

- Bueno…pues me alegro de que hayas…salido, quiero decir, que antes estabas siempre en la biblioteca y esas cosas…

Lily, volviendo a la tierra después de charla contigo misma (_querida, esto comienza a ser preocupante…¿has oído alguna vez la palabra locura?)._

- Sí, mucho mejor así…

¿De qué me estaba hablando? Bueno, ya hemos llegado a la puerta sin Filch a la vista.

Y ya estamos en los jardines. ¿Tan fácil es salir del castillo?

_(Ay Lily, ¿merece todo esto la pena solo por darle celos a James?)_

Oye, que yo esto no lo hago por darle celos a James…a mí James me da igual…

_(¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo?)_

¿Admitir qué?

_(Ba, es igual, y haz caso de Sirius que te está ablando…)_

- …y James creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

¿A que venía James ahora? Dios, ese nombre me persigue, está hasta en la sopa (es lo que se llama un sopo, que está hasta en la sopa)-

- ¿A qué viene James? Estoy harta de él…-_mentirosa, Lily, mentirosa_…-¿Podríamos hablar sin mencionarlo?

- Tranquila, claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que me siento culpable por estar con la chica que le gusta.

- Pues a él no se le veía muy preocupado que digamos.

Sonrisita. Ay que sonrisa más bonita tiene. Me está diciendo no se qué, pero no me entero. Y de repente, casi sin darme cuenta, nos estamos besando.. Ay, Lily, como estás cambiando…


End file.
